No Thank You
by tightgreenshorts
Summary: While on an uncivilized planet, Spock consumes some food that makes him sick. Can you guess which crew mate helps him feel better? Kirk/Spock
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Trek

**Author's Note: **I don't know if you guys know, but I am better. I even updated my stories. But got no comments on some of them, so I didn't write any new stuff except one chapter for One Night Stand. But, I know that a lot of you don't know what I got better from. You could call it food poisoning. I, having been a vegan since my early teens, have not eaten dairy for quite along time. Or so I though. After my unfortunate incident with the car, one of my friends(he works as a fitness trainer, so immediately assumed that he knew what was best for me) had been making me smoothies and other foods using yogurt, ice cream, and milk. I thought it tasted weird, but I didn't think any of it. (A lot of the food he made tasted weird.)Finally his girl friend had asked me if I had finally stopped being vegan(one of the many people who thinks I shouldn't be) and I had asked why. She told me about the food. Not to soon after that I felt really sick. I was on the computer for awhile, but when I almost threw up on it, I decided this was a bad idea. Anyway(oh gosh, my note is going to be longer than the story!) it inspired me to write this fic. I'm sure everyone has read at least one Hurt(Kirk)/Comfort(Spock) story. As great as those are, Kirk isn't the only one who gets hurt. (I mean yes, he's more prone to these sorts of things, but) I was determined to find a situation where it could be Hurt(Spock)/Comfort(Kirk). Instead we get Sick(Spock)/Comfort(Kirk). Oh Well, close enough? another story dedicated to Miss a_a. So now that I have finished rambling, enjoy(oh, it is not a one-shot. It's a bit longer than that.):

**No Thank You**

**Part One**

How Science Officers Aalaa and Sadie had survived on the Hobokenya planet for six months just to learn more about the people was a miracle in itself. The fact that they had learned anything was another one of the miracles the ladies had produced. In all fairness, they had also stayed on the planet to watch the crop growth, and make sure there were no more disturbances from the area. Most of the crew who met the Hobokens admitted they would not be able to do the mission. Of course, both ladies had seemed over joyed to find that they would be escorted to the nearest shore station and from there they could return to their places at Star Fleet. The two were supposed to stay there for a whole year, but with the Federation needing people after the Romulan attack, they had been ordered to return.

All of the Hobokens seemed very sad to see the ladies leaving. Before the ladies left they invited them, and a large portion of the Enterprise crew, to one last dinner together. Many had politely declined, but a small portion had done the right thing and agreed to come. The small group consisted of Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Chief Medical Officer McCoy, and Scotty. Scotty had immediately taken a liking to the people when they had announced that their drink of choice was scotch. And that the particular drink was served with every meal.

Aalaa and Sadie had been sent to the planet to help with crops because the planet had previously relied on livestock for food. They still did, but they were slowly adding more vegetables and slightly healthier food to their diets. However, Sadie and Aalaa were leaving before they had time to see how they handled a harvest on their own. Both were some what wary, but decided that they would be able to survive. And even if the crops didn't work out, the Hobokens could survive without it until the ladies could come back and try again.

The two women were very smart and knew the eating habits of many of the species in the universe. Including Vulcans. Spock had been around when they had tried to explain what he ate to the cooks.

"LaShawndra, I'm asking you not to soak the veggies in the meat. Also refrain from using the gravy on everything. It's just one plate, so I'm not asking much."

"Miss Aalaa, I don't understand, I would have to make a whole nother small batch, and with the extra people to feed, I don't have that kind of time." LaShawndra said sounding exasperated.

"Officer Aalaa, they don't need to go through extra work just to accommodate me. I'm sure you have some sort of dish that doesn't use the meat from the animals, am I correct?"

LaShawndra seemed relieved instantly. "Yes suh, we do. I have just enough left to make you a bowl."

"Thank you. I would like to know where Science Officer Sadie is, I need to speak to her about using her methods on new Vulcan."

Aalaa pressed her lips together obviously trying to remember where her partner had wandered off to. "I believe she went looking for McCoy. She didn't want to put a burden on him, but she wanted some help with treating some of her 'patients' before she had to leave."

"The way you said 'patients insinuated that you have some apprehensive feelings towards them." Spock observed out loud.

"Well yeah, she's a bit too nice. Sending her to a planet like this was not the best of choices. She does her best to help everyone and some how manages to get more banged up than them. I will miss this planet, but I won't miss Sadie's behavior."

Spock quirked an eyebrow. "We are talking about Science Officer Sadie Ricmant?" he remembered her from when he used to teach. She was a quiet but dangerous person. She rarely showed emotion but when she did it was very similar to an explosion.

"Ah, I see most everyone had heard the stories?" Aalaa said with a laugh. "I think she didn't fit in well in the school. But once she got out of there she somewhat mellowed out. She even smiles from time to time. I would suggest checking the medical section in the XVII area. That's where she keeps her special cases. "

Spock nodded and left the room. He found her exactly where Aalaa had said she would be. McCoy was also there. An unexpected but not unwanted guest was Kirk. He was keeping some adolescents attention by telling them about all the adventures he had done within the past few months. McCoy was looking over the medical supplies and muttering to himself. Sadie was arranging a bandage on a scuffed up looking Hoboken. She acknowledged the Vulcan's presence before the men did.

"Commander Spock, am I to assume you are here to speak about the matter on new Vulcan?" she said finishing securing the bandage.

"You are correct to assume that. Would you like to speak here, or some where else?"

"Which ever you prefer sir, I have no preference."

"I believe the methods you used in helping grow crops here could be replicated to produce many of the compounds used in Vulcan sedatives."

"On the new planet? I am not sure. I'm a Science Officer, not a miracle worker. How those plants grew on Vulcan is still a mystery to me. The conditions of the planet are much less fertile than Hobokenya. I could look into creating some sort of green house that ran on solar energy that could grow the planet, but Star Fleet is also wanting me to go into active duty on USS Reliant. I would not go into duty for a least 7 weeks, so I would do my best to have some sort of layout done by then."

"I'm sure you understand how important what I'm asking you to do is."

"I do." Sadie said somewhat defensive. "And I already said I'll do my best with the time and materials I have been given."

A short buzz alarmed everyone who was used to it that it was time to eat. As the group made their way to the dining area Sadie seemed to disappear. Spock was served some sort of soup. It had a very strange taste and smell, and Spock was fairly certain that he had never had anything like it. About halfway into the dinner Sadie seemed to burst in. Her head whipped around to where Spock was sitting.

"Oh God, you ate it." she said sounding very guilty.

"Yes. They invited us to this dinner, and it would be most impolite to not eat."

Sadie proceeded to ignore him. "You let them serve him that?" Sadie said obviously angered at Aalaa.

"There's no meat in it. LaShawndra said-"

"LaShawndra, instead of meat what did you put in the food you served Commander Spock?"

"Well, the man said no meat from the animals so I used the guts and the other parts we don't use as meat."

Sadie massaged her temple. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I'm sure we can get your stomach pumped when we get on the Enterprise." She said turning to Spock who looked like he about to throw up.

"I...I have never eaten meat in my whole life, and now I have just congested-" Spock gagged. Kirk, who had been seated next to him, stood up and managed to support Spock enough for him to stand.

"Don't try to talk." Kirk said quietly. "Thank you for the dinner, I'm afraid to say we need to get up to our ship. Bones," Bones was immediately at the other side of Spock scanning him. Kirk turned to Aalaa and Sadie. "Gather your things and be at the transport pads as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Both women walked off, Sadie obviously quietly reprimanding Aalaa.

(Yea...so I got everything off to a nice little start... I would like a few reviews before continuing. But I want to warn you, not all of the chapter will be as long as this one. I will try to update every two to three days, and your reviews will compel me to update faster. Hint Hint.)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Trek

(Author's Note: I'm sorry that the stories are going to start taking longer to upload, but I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews you leave. They all make me very happy. And you know...a happy fan makes for better reading...so if you're not to busy, please keep leaving reviews.

Warning: Spock gets worse. If you thought the human stomach flu was bad, imagine if it also messed up your sense of feeling. And perceiving other peoples feelings.)

**No Thank You**

**Part Two**

Spock can feel the Captain holding him and he focuses on that. On nothing else. He doesn't, or tries not to, think about how his stomach feels like something is trying to rip it apart from the inside. He does the same with his esophagus that feels like it is burning. The feeling in his head, that is really starting to wane his attention away from the hold his Captain has on him, is also ignored. And the excess amounts of saliva that are now secreting out of the salivary glands does not register to him, even though he knows that the action means that his body is preparing to remove everything he ate. No. He refuses to think about any of this. He will focus on Jim. Not Jim. His Captain. Because suddenly now that he is focusing his thoughts on J... his Captain, the feelings he tries to keep under wraps are seeping out. So really he now has way to many things to block out. And then the fight with Uhura flashes in his mind, and the reason for their breakup becomes painfully clear. But right now he shouldn't be focusing on that. And then, there it goes. All of the control he was trying to have is gone and he is in pain and feelings are threatening to spill and all of everything he ever knew is replaying in his head and it hurts. He sees his mother, he sees the bullies, he sees the fight with Uhura over Kirk, he sees the fight with Kirk, he sees his father watching him become emotionally compromised, he sees himself attacking Stonn for his cruel words, he sees T'Pring- his 'wife' and she died on Vulcan, he sees Vulcan and then Vulcan is gone, he sees his mother fall, he sees Jim cocky grin, he sees and he feels. So much sadness, so much pain, so much hurt. He knows the tears will never fall because one of the things he inherited from his father is the absence of tear ducts. And even if he can't cry doesn't mean his eyes don't look incredibly sad, because he's already has _human eyes. _And the one person who has become increasingly good at reading his eyes has to be the one holding him. And oh yeah, the Captain is holding him, and wasn't he supposed to be focusing on him?And then there was this melodious voice and it was gracing Spock with the wonderful sound and he really didn't even know where it was coming from and what was holding him up and why was it so cool, but in a good way like the kind of cold when you have a fever and what did he have oh yes some sort of food poisoning which was really quite unfortunate since the Vulcan digestive system was quite weak and that's why they didn't eat meat, but some how he had eaten meat and though it had never happened to him before usually the cases last for about a week which would be bad because he had duties to perform and suddenly this tingly feeling and bright lights that must have been a transporter which meant he was on the ship. And then brief pain in his neck and then

and then

n o t h i n g

. . .

"Is he okay Bones?" Kirk said staring at the passed out Vulcan on the medical bed.

"Depends kind of okay you're asking about. He will be okay. But he's a _green blooded _hobgoblin, so that's not gonna be for at least another week."

"You can't just pump his stomach?" Kirk said. Spock's eyes were still etched into his memory. They were quite possibly one of the saddest things Kirk had ever seen. They may not have been number one, but they were at least in the top ten.

"Because of his Vulcan heritage I can't. His digestive tract is no where near as simple as a human one is. It also is extremely sensitive. One little wrong twitch of my fingers could completely destroy it. His body need to run it's course."

"And what is 'it's course' exactly?"

"If what I've heard is right, he'll be throwing up about once an hour, which means we'll have to have someone there every hour to feed him something with electrolytes so he doesn't pass out from all the mass lost."

"Wait, what is he throwing up that would cause mass?"

"All of his body parts."

Kirk nearly threw up from hearing that. "WHAT?!!?"

"All of his body parts are now tainted because of what he ate. He will throw up the body part in a liquid form, and then his system will reproduce the body part."

"Please tell me that it's completely painless."

"Yeah, you and every Vulcan out there wishes. Of course, that's not the only risk. Aside from the excruciating pain, they also lose control of their emotions, and their abilities to read emotions through touch. And their skin becomes extremely sensitive. To them the slightest touch is now like a painful stab from a very sharp finger."

"Just from eating meat?!" He said disbelieving.

"Yes. That is why they are vegetarians Jim. For them it's not a life choice, it's a dietary requirement." McCoy shook his head. "I knew that planet was stupid. I just didn't know it made it's visitors stupid to. But a prolonged stay at any place can do that to-"

"It was neither of the woman's faults, and you know you just want someone to blame." Uhura said sounding quite cross as she came in. "Next time try blaming a man so you don't sound like such a sexist."

"And that's not sexist?!" McCoy said raising an eyebrow.

If Kirk hadn't been worried about his first officer he may have rolled his eyes at their flirting. After Uhura and Spock had broken up, she had become very sarcastic and seemed to tease any one she could. Of course, when Bones and her had a conversations it always sounded like flirting. In an angry and sarcastic way, but flirting nonetheless.

"So how is he?" Uhura said looking at Spock.

"He;s going to throw up his insides, and maybe shed a few tears."

"Vulcan's don't have tear ducts." Uhura and Bones said simultaneously.

"Well, fine, maybe he'll get high on pain meds and crack a smile." Though it was a joke the sour look on Jim's face took away any humor it had.

Bones took the liberty of explaining it to her in technical terms while Kirk just looked at Spock frowning. His 'crush' on the First Officer didn't go unseen to his best friend, and even though Bones would sometimes taunt him about his feelings, Bones didn't give him any shit about the fact that it was on a man. He had know Jim long enough to know that he swung both ways. But Bones did tease him about the fact that he liked the one person he had the lowest percent of a chance of getting. So it was no surprise to Bones when Kirk offered to take the first shift of taking care of the Vulcan.

(So... I totally guessed on all the Vulcan stuff. Don't like sue me if I wrong. Feel free to review though. The next update for this story will be on Thursday. (I know darlings, I apologize) But that doesn't mean you guys shouldn't leave reviews. I would actually really like to hear what parts (like quotes or certain parts) of this story you guys like. Or that you guys think could use some work. (But try not to be to flamey.) So, the next like 5-7 chapters will be about each day. This story will most likely be around 10 chapters. I hope you guys liked it, and try not to get to mad if there are a few spelling errors. Thanks again for all of the reviews, story alerts, story favorites, author alerts, or author favorites. They all make me very happy.)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Trek

(Author's Note: So obviously I was wrong about the Vulcan stomach system. Nevertheless, if the AU supports Spock/Uhura, obviously some things have changed. Lets just say Vulcan physiology is one of them.

Warning: Kirk attempts to take care of Spock on the first day of his recuperation. Spock tries to bury all of his emotions. They both kind of fail.)

**No Thank You**

**Part Three: Kirk**

When Spock had actually woken up, Kirk was asleep on a chair in Spock's room. At a young age Vulcan's were taught of what happens when meat is congested. At the beginning of Vulcan's history, after they embraced logic, they had sworn off meat because of all the savagery they had committed. However, later when a few stray Vulcan's had decided to try eating it, they found that meat was now poison to them. They had nearly died, but by being properly cared for, their death was avoided. Spock failed to see how a sleeping caretaker would be beneficial to his health. He knew he would soon be vomiting out his organs. He knew on the last day he would throw up his brain and heart, which had all week to reproduce a new one before they were liquified and removed from his body. But if he remembered right, he was losing his intestines and kidneys today. It hurt to move, but he knew a bed was not the right place to be when you are throwing up your insides. He struggled to the bathroom and barely half way there his legs gave out. He fell with a loud crash, which woke the captain up from his nap.

"Spock!" Kirk had said quite worried. The man was surprisingly quick for just waking up. He was at Spock's side helping him up before Spock even had a chance to protest. And really, Spock was thinking about just not talking at all, because the mess of thoughts in his head would most likely just sound like gibberish. "What are you doing out of bed?"

That was the moment Spock's kidneys decided they needed to evacuate his body. He covered his mouth as he practically crawled to the bathroom. And they he was throwing up into toilet and Kirk was at his side rubbing his back. Which may have been an affectionate gesture, but did nothing to calm the emotional turmoil in Spock's mind. Spock did try to tell him to stop. Maybe. Really, with all the green gunk he was throwing up he couldn't even understand himself. And finally his insides seemed to calm down. And his body decided it would be a good time to crash.

When he woke up he was in his bed again. But this time Kirk wasn't asleep. He had something that almost looked like soup in his hands. "Hey." Kirk smiled in that way that always unnerved Spock and he had a brief fight with his cheeks t get the blood from spreading across them. "You need to eat this stuff. Bones says it had electrolytes in it, and since you're throwing up your insides-" Kirk visibly cringed."-you really need this stuff."

Spock was about to say something smart or make some comment, but his body parts yet again decided to act up. He jolted out of bed and into the bathroom yet again, and from the pain he could feel, he assumed he was no throwing up his intestines. Kirk was yet again at his side rubbing his back in a comforting manner, that was just uncomfortable for Spock. Thankfully, this time, instead of passing out he was able to eat a bit of the electrolyte soup before collapsing in exhaustion.

He simply slept the rest of the time. And then the first 24 hours were up, with no significant damage done. But, a Captain did have duties. And needed sleep, so the next person was put on duty.

Quite an unfortunate event that the next person was only 17.

(Okay, turned out a lot shorter than I wanted, but I'm not exactly comfortable with the story yet. I'm easing my way into it. The next person will be Chekov. And there will be happy-fun-time-awkward conversations. Please leave reviews.)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Trek

(Author's Note: Haha. You guys, my stupidity is stupid. But, I'll some how try to fix that up using this chapter.

Warning: In which Chekov does his best to take care of Spock. And they suffer through awkward conversations. )

**No Thank You **

**Part Four: Chekov**

"So, I am not supposed to touch you, but then hov vill I help you to the er...facilities vhen you need to throw up?" Chekov said quite uncomfortably.

"Though I am quite sure I can make it to the bathroom on my own, since I am only puking up my liver and small organs today, I must question where the notion that you can not touch me came from."

"McCoy said your skin is extremely sensitiwe."

"Yes, it is, but it is more sensitive to feelings at this point then it is to pain. When I throw up the sensors which will be in about 48 hours, I will want to already be in the bathroom, because at that point my skin is especially sensitive." Spock said as what felt like an terrible migraine hit his head.

"Feeling? Li-"

"Ensign, I am starting to feel very weak in the head, if you could withdraw questions for the time being, I would be very grateful."

"Vell of course sir, I vill stop ques-"

"Stopping speaking would make me even more appreciative." Spock was barely able to growl out before the migraine became even stronger.

"Oh." Then Chekov sat at the table, obviously very uncomfortable.

The migraine took a lot of strength out of Spock and he slipped into a comfortable unconscious state. He stays asleep even through the hum of Chekov talking with someone. It must be through a comm, because Spock can't sense anyone in the room.

"Because this is boring, and he hasn't mowed at all. And he told me to shut up." Chekov grumbled to Sulu.

"He told you to shut up? Spock did not tell you to shut up. That's just...not at all Spock like."

"Well, he vorded it differently. Wery smart and wulcan-y. But it still had 'shut-up' undertones."

"You are something else Chekov."

"Yes, I knov, I'm the greatest thing that's happened to you and the ship," Chekov said blatantly sarcastic. "But I don't see hov I'm at all helpful in this situation. Wulcan bone structure isn't very light, and if I hawe to drag him to and from the bathroom, the one collapsed on the floor will be me."

"Smooshed under a to-heavy Vulcan?" Sulu says, and Chekov can hear the smile in his voice.

"Smooshed to death. They vill all cry that I vas to young to die. The books of course, vill ower-dramatize my death."

"The books?" Sulu says very close to laughing because Chekov is once again spinning stories just to get a laugh out of the older man.

"The books, records, vhatever they vill be vhen the story of Chekow the brawe is told. They vill say I died waliantly, fighting off a crazed alien vho had gone mad. All to protect the fair maiden Hikaru."

"I'm not the girl in your story." Sulu said playfully.

"But the books and stories Sulu, they vill ower-dramatize. The waliant Chekow vill hawe to hawe a lower to make the story more interesting. And a lady makes it all so much romantic for the girls vho vill listen. And svoon ower the manliness that vas Chekow."

"The valiant Chekov." Sulu said sarcastically.

"Of course. And his fair maiden Hikaru."

"No. No. Chekov. On second thought, you'll probably the maiden that the brave Sulu had to try to protect from the clutches of a raving alien, but failed."

"Because he vas to busy to come wisit her in her prison?"

"So you admit it!" Sulu said proudly.

"No, I vas just adding more to the story of Chekow. The fair maiden Hikaru had forgotten to come to check on him, and thus the raving mad alien vas able to defeat him. Of course it was a long and manly battle."

"Well of course, we are dealing with the valiant Chekov."

"Hov many times are you going to say that?" Chekov said. There was a rustling on Spock's bed. "Don't answer, the beast avakens. I must go battle vith it. To protect you of course."

Before he shut off the comm he heard Sulu burst out laughing. Spock seemed to violently awaken from his sleep. His hair was messy in many different places, and he looked a lot younger than he usually did. Then, almost like a gazelle gracelessly bounding or bouncing off to somewhere the Vulcan stumbled off of the bed and towards the bathroom. This startled Chekov immensely since the whole ordeal happened in about 2 seconds. The bathroom door slid shut, but Chekov still made his way over to them.

"Mister Spock sir... do you require any assistance?" He could hear the retching through the door and the groans of pain, but no reply came. After what seemed like awkward hours but was actually just a few minutes the door opened. Spock was covered is green vomit, "or blood" Chekov thought as he grimaced.

"I may need help getting changed out of the clothes, but if it is to har-"

"Oh, no I can do it."

What happens next was never spoken of between the two men ever again. So no one ever heard of the altercation between the Russian and the Vulcan.

It's good to remember that during this altercation, Spock was much weaker than he usually was. And Chekov was a little angry that Spock expected so little of him. To save both men from embarrassment the versions they remember are quite short.

Chekov had man-handled Spock out of his clothes and gently shoved him onto the bed. Spock had attempted to protest to be shut up with the soupy concoction full of electrolytes being forced into his mouth quite... well forcefully. Chekov had done this all in only a minute, which was quite amazing. When he was asked about it later, Spock would learn that Chekov had helped many cousins when they were sick. It was an unsettling experience with both men feeling like their masculinity had some how been insulted.

So when Spock drifted off to sleep and didn't wake until it was the next person's shift, neither of the men felt uncomfortable.

(You guys, I hope you liked this chapter now go to YouTube and look up 'Viva la Vida' by The Abrams Brothers and tell me that they are not adorable. It's just, so beautiful, I'm watching it right now. So adorable. Anyways, please leave reviews. Thank you. Oh, and suggest who you think should take care of Spock next.)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Trek

(Hullo dearies. Sorry it's been taking me so long for updates. I'll try and get faster since my summer ends August 13th. So anyways, I believe the order is pretty set. This one is with Scotty, and the next will most likely be Uhura.

Warning: In which Scotty attempt to take care of Spock. And of course rambles about his love of sandwiches and scotch.[sorry I can't write his accent])

**No Thank You**

**Part Five: Scotty**

Kirk had caught Scotty only moments before he had gone into Spock's room.

"But Captain, I spent a good thirty minutes on this sand-which!" Scotty said shaking the bag at him. "I didn't even use the replicator for putting it together."

"I know Scotty, and normally I wouldn't have a problem with letting you take that where ever you please, but Spock is throwing up his insides because of eating meat. I'm pretty sure that sand-which has meat in it."

"I understand Captain." he begrudgingly handed Kirk the sand-which bag. "But I can keep my scotch?"

Kirk laughed. "Fine, but try to drink it while he's passed out."

"Yessir."

Kirk really wished he could stay in there with Spock. The bridge was different without him. The replacement they had yesterday was insufferable. He seemed to think he knew everything because he was taking the place of someone who did. Thankfully Officers Aalaa and Sadie were still on board. Sadie had agreed to fill in the rest of the time Spock was sick, because she had a lot of experience in the Science Filed. She was expected to become a Science Officer when she returned to Star Fleet. And she was not as stuck up as Science Officer Christianson or whatever the man's name had been yesterday. Aalaa was taking care of Scotty's post today, but Kirk assumed that may have been to have the excuse to flirt with him later. Which made Uhura jealous. Even though, according to her, she 'wasn't interested, but the Aalaa girl would be leaving soon, so he's just going to get his heart broken, and there's no reason to let that happen if you can avoid it.'

All of the little things that were going on around the ship were interesting, but he would trade all of those situations to have Spock back on the bridge cocking an eyebrow whenever Kirk said or did something that was 'illogical.' But of course, he needed to wait.

Spock woke to Scotty attempting to talk to two women at the same time with out the other noticing. Of course, Spock would work this out later, when he head was more equipped to deal with such things. At that moment Spock had briefly wondered who 'Uhuraalaa' was, but the next thoughts were about getting to the bathroom to throw up. Scotty was turned away from Spock, so Spock had assumed if he moved quickly enough he could get to the bathroom without being intercepted by Scotty. The previous days event with Chekov had been enough to turn Spock fiercely independent even though he needed help. Some how, Spock had made it all the way to the bathroom. Which was because of the fact that Uhura and Aalaa had over heard each other and were proceeding to fight via Scotty's communicator, and the one in Spock's room. Of course, after throwing up, Spock's body decided it was done functioning, and Spock found his head slamming quite hard on the toilet. And his forehead starting to bleed. The crack had been loud enough to get Scotty's attention away from the verbal cat-fight. He had rushed in.

Scotty had never understood why anyone would use drinking to forget. Scotch, which was the best alcohol in the world, was something to be enjoyed, like all other alcohols. He had gotten in many heated conversations with the doctor about reasons for drinking, and Scotty remembered proudly proclaiming that there would never be a time that he would use alcohol to forget something. On purpose.

The sight of Spock on the floor bleeding, and the throw up in the sink changed all of that. He was thankful that he had brought his scotch with. He hoped the Captain wouldn't be to angry if he was shit-faced when his shift was over. If Chekov's recap was correct, after throwing up Spock would just pass out. Which was perfect. Hopefully, one bottle of scotch was the right amount to erase the sight of a helpless endangered species crumpled on the floor, covered in what Scotty hoped was just his blood.

After wiping off the blood and helping Spock to his bed, Scotty was able to get him to drink seven ounces of the electrolyte soup. Before he passed out. And even though there were incoming messages from Aalaa, which were very positive-promising sandwiches and more drinks when he got out, and Uhura, quite the opposite-telling him that she wouldn't talk to him until he apologized, he ignored them both to drink.

After the image was finally removed from his mind he wondered why Uhura was behaving the way she was. He, like everyone else on the ship, assumed her and Bones had some sort of something going on. And Scotty had known Aalaa before he came upon the Enterprise. Uhura was a lot prettier than the fair-skinned blonde, but like many of the other woman in Scotty's life, out of the question. And though he might end up having a little fun with Aalaa, there was only one woman for him, even if he had to share her with the captain, and that was the Enterprise.

He did feel bad for the Enterprise. He, and everyone else aboard her, knew that she soon would have to share the Captain with his First Officer. This, along with the fact that Spock would be throwing up his insides for the next two days, was unavoidable.

When his shift did finally end, and he was greeted with a glaring Uhura at the door, he apologized-even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for- and her smile was enough to keep him awake until he got back to his room. Where he promptly collapsed on the bed.

(Hmm...A bit shorter than I would like... but...I don't really know Scotty all that well. The next person will be Uhura. And then after that will have to be a medical professional because Spock will be throwing up his brain and heart.[What? You say I took that line out of Chapter 7? Nooo] But because I hate gore and such, that chapter will focus more on Kirk. Anyways, sorry for taking so long. But I promise the updates will start coming quicker. Unless something comes up. Please leave reviews. [Because without them, I don't write and then it takes forever and there will never be an end to this story.] Thank you, and I hope you liked the story. Oh and sorry about spelling errors.)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Trek

(The taking-long-to-do-updates needs to stop.

Warning:In which Uhura takes care of Spock and forces him to tell the truth. And she vents to an unconscious Spock. Which wakes him up. And no, it wasn't her voice that makes him nauseous.)

**No Thank You**

**Part Six:Uhura**

"I need to remain conscious for most of today." was the first thing that Spock said to Uhura when she walked in.

"I'm aware of that. Your brain and heart need time to develop, so today I have to keep you awake." She sat down across from him on the bed. "So lets talk."

"On the day I throw up my vocal chords and lungs?" he said raising an eyebrow.

She threw a communications pad at him. "You can write what you want to say on there, even though you're talking fine now. And no, I terminated the connection. You will not be able to access your files you missed while you were sick on there. It is completely for conversational purposes only."

Spock just made this slightly annoyed noise that he disguised as a cough. It may have just been a cough, but Uhura told herself she had gotten a emotional response out of him. Because it seemed even after their relationship the only one who could get an emotional response out of Spock was Kirk.

"So," Uhura was not going to dance around the subject. She was not going to lose any time seeing as at any point Spock may have to get up to forcefully throw up his insides. "Obviously you have feelings for Kirk. And I've seen this, as has everyone else. Well.. I mean they see that Kirk has feeling for you, and it's really only me and McCoy who see this, but there is obviously something between the two of you." The communicator pad near her pinged.

_I don't believe mindless chatter about untrue gossip that is going on around the ship will keep me awake. We could work on teaching Vulcan, or you could tell me what's been happening on the ship, but I don't have time to hear about foolish assumptions._

Uhura chuckled. "You have plenty of time honey. But fine. I'll stop talking about that." _For now._ "Well, Sadie has taken your place on the bridge. She doesn't know as much as you, but she's a lot less annoying than the first guy who took your place. She's very quiet, and only speaks when spoken to. I wouldn't be surprised if she had trace amounts of Vulcan in her DNA." The communicator pad pinged.

_She was a lot like Chekov. She had taken most of her courses and passed before she turned 19. But she wasn't interested in going into space so she continued learning. She started going into space to help planets. She has much knowledge about artificial plant growing. _

"Yes, she's very good at doing whatever she's told to do. Her partner though..." Uhura said sounding annoyed.

_Ping!_

_Are your feeling towards Aalaa because of the incident with Scotty?_

"How do you know about that?"

_Ping! I was conscious for some of yesterday. While he was attempting to speak with the both of you, I was trying to make my way to the bathroom._

"Oh." Uhura noticed the bandage on his forehead. "Maybe. I guess she's not a bad person, she just kind of annoys me. The same way Chapel annoyed me when you and I were a couple. Not that me and Scotty are a couple."

_Ping! Do you want to be in a relationship with Scotty?_

Uhura laughed nervously. "I don't think so. But I don't really know. How did yo-"

Suddenly Spock was off of the bed and rushing to the bathroom. Uhura followed just as quickly. She looked away as he threw up. After about five minutes he was done. He washed out his mouth and Uhura helped him back to his bed. He sat up eating the electrolyte soup, and Uhura took her place back at the chair near the bed.

"So the bandage on your head is from yesterday?"

_Ping! Yes. I stumbled into the bathroom and hit my head against the toilet._

They continued talking about what the past three days were like for Spock. Then they talked about what the last three days were like for Uhura. Uhura kept pestering him and he eventually admitted that he had feeling for Kirk, but not necessarily romantic feelings. She counted that as a victory on her part, nonetheless. They talked about their families and parents. Of course, Spock brought up Scotty again, and she found herself ranting. Spock hadn't said anything and when she looked up he was asleep. Nearly eighteen hours had passed, so she decided to let him sleep. She fell asleep for five hours, but when she woke up Spock was still asleep.

An hour later McCoy showed up. She wished him luck and returned to her quarters to try and get some sleep.

(Hey darlings. Sorry it's a little short, but I hope you liked it. I'm not to sure about my Uhura. In TOS she was very cool, but in the new movie it was hard to tell. Some times she seemed like a bit- I mean... kind of mean person. Any way I hope you liked this chapter and please leave reviews.)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Trek

Warning: Even though McCoy was taking care of Spock, because urg...he was throwing up his brain and heart, Kirk was more focused on staying away from Sadie. Now that Uhura had made Spock admit his feelings, it was the visiting officers job to get the captain to do so.)

**No Thank You **

**Part Seven: McCoy**

It was McCoy's job to be with Spock the day he threw up his brain and heart. Something happened in that room, because every day after that, the two couldn't stand each other. They became snarky, and always had opposing views on everything. And when you traced it back it all began the day Spock threw up his heart and brain. Of course, no one traced it back, so aside from Spock going through turmoil, it was a regular day.

Except he was avoiding Science Officer Sadie with a passion.

Kirk had heard from Chekov that Uhura and Sadie had come up with some sort of plot to rid Spock and Kirk of their manliness. By making them admit their feelings.

Of course, she found him, because being smart sometimes means being smarter than other people. Mainly Captain Kirk.

She had him trapped at a table in an empty mess hall before he could even make up an excuse.

"Though I truly doubt you follow it, there is a rule about fraternization between a captain and any other crew mate. Of course I'm sure that Sp-"

"I'm aware of the rule," Kirk said. He would flirt his way out of this situation if he had to. "But you aren't one of my crew mates dear."

Sadie just glared. "One, I'm at least a good 10 years older than you kiddo. Two, I'm not at all interested in someone like you. And three, I wasn't done talking." she had a 'interrupt me again and I'll castrate you' look in her eyes, so Kirk kept his mouth shut. "Now, Spock probably believes you should follow this rule, and that's probably the biggest thing standing in the way of you two getting together."

"Oh, well let me just go fire him so we can screw." Kirk said a little pissed off.

"I didn't say that. But what I'm saying is that the two of you are so incredibly different that you could either be perfect together or completely destroy each other. Like an unmovable object, and an unstoppable force. And they two of you have to figure out if it works or it doesn't. But hurry up with it. From what I've heard, everyone can see that the two of you have something. There are even bets on when the two of you are going to get together. So really, get on with it." With that she stood up. "I have stuff to do, so," she did this little wave, "see you later."

///

Spock was better and back to work. Sadie and Aalaa were dropped at their base, and slowly everything was drifting back to normal. Things were awkward between everyone, but they were all professionals, so they ignored it. And even though Chekov and Spock wouldn't look each other in the eye, Uhura was all huffy at Scotty, and McCoy and Spock were constantly disagreeing, everything seemed to be just fine. Kirk decided to ignore what Sadie said, because not much seemed to change between him and his First Officer. Then one night he was in his quarters, and there was a knock at the door. It was Spock.

"I would like to speak with you Captain."

(Thanks for everyone who liked the story. Please don't flame.)


End file.
